


Assumptions

by AngstingQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, its Zuko, wow more trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen
Summary: Zuko assumed without asking. Katara is not pleased about it. Aang is just trying to learn how to firebend. Please stop fighting over everything Zuko does.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 825
Collections: Fantastic A:TLA Fanfics!





	Assumptions

This is fine. Zuko twitched slightly. Completely fine. No big deal, just Aang’s friends coming to watch his bending practice while they ate. The courtyard in the Western Air Temple was large enough that the others would be safe from any stary bursts of fire. Zuko peeked his left eye open slightly to look at the blurry shapes chatting nearby. Just globs of color really but it would have to do, the natural squint the eye was in made it perfect to be able to open it without anyone noticing. 

The light from the candles flickered slightly. Zuko opened his eyes fully. Agni was maybe a couple degrees from rising. He could clearly feel the sun’s positioning in the sky after returning from, as Toph dubbed it, Aang’s life changing field trip with Zuko. 

Zuko stretched his arms above his head and stifled a yawn. The group quieted slightly. Zuko reached over to the candles and pinched out the small flames one by one. Aang shivered when the last candle went out. Zuko pulled the airbender to his feet. Zuko ignored the people shuffling closer.

“Our fire comes from the sun. It fuels our chi, energizing us every morning. A true firebender must be able to pinpoint the sun regardless of their position.” Zuko explained. Aang’s wide gray eyes were unnerving to look at, but Zuko was going to maintain eye contact. He procured a strip of cloth from behind his back. 

“Oh! Are you going to blindfold me? Toph did that to me when I was first learning how to earthbend!” Aang exclaimed, snatching up the blindfold and tying it behind his head. 

“Earthbending and firebending are a lot alike. Both require firm stances and confidence. Now, I want you to spin around until you are dizzy then face east. You should be able to feel the sun in your stomach and through the streams of your chi.” Zuko watched as Aang floated off the ground, folding his legs into a lotus position and started to spin in place. 

“Feel the lines of your chi flowing through your body, the warmth passing through your limbs and soul. Remember how it feels to sit in the sunshine, feeling the heat behind your eyelids as you tilt your head up.” Zuko circled Aang as the boy spun.

Aang flopped to the ground, bringing a hand to his head. Zuko pulled the Avatar to his feet. Aang stumbled, groaning as he felt for Agni’s presence. Toph snickered. He stopped, facing towards the east, swaying slightly. Zuko inwardly sighed. Aang was off by a good couple degrees. Sokka hummed loudly. 

Agni’s light peeked over the horizon. Zuko inhaled deeply as his chi lit up with energy as the sun god shone down. Aang gasped, no doubt feeling the rejuvination. Zuko stepped beside the airbender.

“You are slightly off, but improving. Firebenders navigate entirely based on the sun, no matter the time of day. Soon you’ll be able too as well.” Zuko paused, glancing back towards their observers. Katara did not look angry for once, merely complantive. 

“That’s so cool! Are we going to be going exploring in the dark like that?” Aang bounced in place.

“In time. WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE? SUN’S UP, YOU SHOULD BE MOVING! FIFTY HOT SQUATS NOW!” Zuko barked, glowering down at his student. Toph whooped.

“You tell him Sparky!” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. 

“After you do those, go ahead and get yourself breakfast. We’ll work on your basic katas after.” Zuko gathered up the slightly melted candles and the blindfold. 

“Hey Zuko?” Katara spoke with no malice. “Your description of chi lines was very vivid. I have to ask though, why?” 

“Why what?” Zuko asked, his eyebrow furrowing slightly. 

“Why describe it so much? I don’t see how that would be helpful exactly.” Katara settled her steely eyes on Zuko’s form. Zuko forced himself to relax his posture.

“I’ve noticed that Aang really enjoys your brother’s stories by the fire. Aang’s imagination paired with a good background seemed like the best way to teach him. It’s definitely different from how I learned, but Aang isn’t like me so the way he needs to be taught should be different as well.” Zuko explained, tucking his candles back into his knapsack, brushing Uncle’s portrait slightly. 

“How did you learn?” Sokka butt in, with a side eye glance towards his sister. Zuko looked between the two.

“Well, I learned two different ways. I learned the Sozin method first then after I was banished, Uncle taught me like I’ve been teaching Aang. Granted, Aang isn’t yelling at me the entire time so I suppose it’s slightly different.” Zuko joked, grabbing his own bowl and beginning to eat his fill. 

“Sozin method? If that’s the way firebending is typically taught, why aren’t you teaching Aang that way?” Katara said, accusingly. Zuko winced.

“I didn’t think Aang or the group would be okay with the Sozin method.” 

“Bold to you to assume so!” Zuko flared his nose.

“WELL, I’M SORRY THAT I ASSUMED THAT IT WOULDN’T BE OKAY TO BURN AANG!” Zuko shouted, the campfire flaring in time with his outburst. Zuko let out a harsh breath. “The Sozin method is to burn the student everytime they aren’t correct in their forms. I did assume that it wouldn’t be acceptable. I’m sorry for not consulting you first.” Sokka’s eyes were very wide.

“Don’t be sorry!” Suki shifted closer to Zuko. “You did the right thing. We wouldn’t have reacted well if you had asked anyway.” 

“I suppose.” Zuko grumbled into his food. Aang nudged Zuko’s side with an elbow. 

“Thank you.” Aang murmured. Sokka looked a little sick.

“Is that how you…” Sokka waved a hand over the left side of his face. Zuko grimaced. 

“Not exactly. It depends on who you ask.” Zuko looked away out of the sprawling landscapes. The group fell silent. Chief Hakoda spoke up. 

“Who was your teacher before?” 

“I don’t quite remember his name. It was sort of a revolving door of tutors. I’m pretty sure they got harsher as new ones came to the palace.” Zuko mused, setting his bowl aside.

“Your dad didn’t stop them?” Aang asked quietly.

“He encouraged it. I mean, it worked. I learned quicker that way.”

“Oh.” Katara looked queasy. Zuko cleared his throat.

“Alright Aang. Show me your stance!” Aang scampered back to the center of the courtyard without complaint. Zuko ran a hand through his hair and trailed after his student. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm Zuko and his childhood trauma. This was basically some dialogue practice that evolved. I really more on descriptions, can you tell?


End file.
